We Need To Talk
by MiyakoNanashi
Summary: Würdest du, wenn du in der Zeit zurückgehen könntest, immer noch eine Entscheidung treffen, die alles zerstören könnte, was du über die Jahre aufgebaut hast? Selbst wenn es dir erlaubt werden würde, Emotionen auszuleben, die du vorher noch nie erlebt hast, dir aber schon seit Jahren sehnlichst gewünscht hast?


Mit den Händen in den Taschen und dem in den Schal eingetauchten Gesicht, durchtränkte die Wärme meines Atems die Wollfäden und gab mir den Anschein von Vergnügen, denn dieser kleine Atem, der entweichte, verdichtete sich in einem Moment zu Dampf vor mir.

Meine mentalen Assoziationen verwandelten diesen Rauch von der Zigarette zu einem verrückten Verlangen, schon wieder eine von ihnen zu rauchen... Und es erscheinte dauerhaft in meinem Gehirn...

Es würden auch nur ein paar Züge ausreichen, in mich hineinzugehen, was gleichzeitig vernichtend und süß wäre, mich in die unmittelbare Ruhe eindringen zu lassen, die die Geste des Rauchens mir gibt, aber ich kann nicht, ich kann diesen Schwachsinn einfach nicht mehr machen.

Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr geraucht und ich kann jetzt nicht nachgeben, es ist kein guter Grund, es als Ziel weiterhin zu verfolgen, es wäre eine törichte Buße, denn wenn er es nur riechen könnte, wäre er schon wütend. Manchmal konnte ich nicht glauben, dass ich es jemals versucht habe, es ist so bewundernswert. Irgendwie...

Von unserer Beziehung her war ich leichtsinnig, diejenige, die fast alles versucht hat, es ist definitiv nicht etwas, worauf man stolz sein konnte, aber im Vergleich zu mir ist Jack ein wahrer Heiliger und mit den Jahren wurde ich es für ihn auch...

Es war nicht er, der mich veränderte, das entschied ich schon vor unserer Beziehung, ich wollte meinen Kopf in Ordnung bringen und über meine Zukunft nachdenken und er war nichts als nur eine Verstärkung und Unterstützung in diesem Leben, das ich wählte.

Ein Leben, das ich eigentlich liebte, die meiste Zeit wollte ich mich nicht für die Welt verändern, aber in einigen Tagen, wie heute, würde ich gerne einmal pausieren, mich in einen anderen Teil der Welt teleportieren, wo mich niemand kennt und nur für einen Tag so Leben wie ich es mir wünschte...

Seit einiger Zeit fühlte ich mich angespannt, wir beide waren angespannt, streiten um alles, verbringen weniger Zeit miteinander und er ist immer müde, immer nervös, ich weiß, es liegt nicht an mir, er hatte eine schwere Zeit bei der Arbeit, aber ich bin ebenso erschöpft...

Wir sind ein Paar wo es Höhen und Tiefen gibt, wichtig ist, dass wir sie gemeinsam überwinden können und das ist unsere Stärke, ein immer offener Dialog, eine starke Empathie und sogar ein fantastischer Sex.

Kurzum, alles wäre perfekt, wenn dieses Etwas mich nicht innerlich zerstören würde, wie manchmal für Sekundenbruchteile am Ende jeder Diskussion, jedem Atemzug, jedem nervösen Blick oder jeder falschen Antwort.

Gestern Abend haben wir kaum miteinander geredet, er ist müde von der Arbeit zurückgekommen, ich auch, wir haben schweigend etwas gegessen und ein paar Worte miteinander gewechselt, dann hat er weiter an seinem Laptop gearbeitet und ich habe mich im Bett hingelegt, um zu lesen und habe mich nicht getraut ihn überhaupt irgendetwas zu fragen und ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht die Kraft gehabt, sich ihm zu stellen, vielleicht ist es egoistisch, aber manchmal ist es notwendig so zu sein.

In diesen Tagen, wenn ich weniger die dummen Probleme meines täglichen Lebens ertragen kann, erinnere ich mich immer an sein Gesicht, an das meines besten Freundes, Daryl.

Ich habe die Stadt gewechselt und selbst wenn wir hin und wieder per E-Mail schreiben, haben wir uns seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Wir zogen weg, gerade als ich merkte, dass unsere Freundschaft mehr als nur Freundschaft war und ich hatte Angst davor, in meinem Leben verankert zu bleiben, ich wollte gehen, ich wollte meinen Träumen folgen und es wurde mit all seinen Problemen nicht berücksichtigt.

Jedes Mal, wenn wir zusammen schreiben, scheint die Zeit stehengeblieben zu sein, das Vertrauen und die Fähigkeit, sich gegenseitig zu verstehen, bleibt unser eigenes kleines Geheimnis.

Die Sonne senkte sich, jeder Strahl wird wärmer und das Laufen in manchen Straßen wird durch die niedrigen Strahlen unmöglich. In der Nähe von meinem Auto angekommen, bin ich plötzlich eingestiegen und auch wenn ich verstehe, was mein Gehirn eigentlich vorhatte, tue ich so, als würde ich es nicht hören und versuchte von diesen Gedanken wegzukommen.

Ich sitze nun im Auto und denke an den riesigen Schwachsinn, den ich jetzt machen werde.

Ich setzte das Auto in Bewegung, stellte den Rückwärtsgang ein und in diesem Moment befand ich mich auf dem Weg in meine Heimatstadt.

Ich versuchte mir selbst einzureden, dass ich im Grunde genommen keinen Fehler begehe, dass meine Freunde nicht schlecht sind. Wenn ich dort angekommen bin werde ich wahrscheinlich niemanden finden.

Ich bekomme auf einmal eine Nachricht, die ich öffnete, auch wenn ich nicht dabei nicht fahren sollte, aber dort stand dass mein Partner nicht zum Abendessen zurückkehren wird, er bleibt heute bei einem Kollegen.

Ich fühlte mich unglaublich glücklich, denn sobald ich die Nachricht gelesen habe, war ich sehr erleichtert. Also drückte ich den Knopf, um eine Sprachnachricht zu senden, und ich informierte ihn, dass ich auch mit einigen Freunden ausgegangen bin, und bleibe vage, denn wahrscheinlich am Ende des Abends werde ich ihm sowieso nichts mehr zu sagen haben.

Nach fast zwei Stunden auf der Autobahn und auf der Überholspur sehe ich die ersten Schilder nach Hause, zu meiner alten Stadt...

Ich gehe zu der einzigen Kneipe in der Gegend, berühmt für das Shottini-Spiel, das der Besitzer erfunden hat. Es war schon immer ein Treffpunkt für Jugendliche und Erwachsene gewesen, schließlich es ist riesig mit seinen zwei Etagen.

Ich bin nervös und beschließe, zum Eingang zu finden. Ein Lied von Motörhead kommt aus den Boxen außerhalb des Hofes. Es ist Donnerstag, also hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich so viele Leute vorfinden würde, es schien hatte sich viel sich seit meinem letzten Besuch verändert.

Ich schaue mich um, hin und wieder sehe ich ein vertrautes Gesicht, mit denen ich die üblichen Höflichkeiten austausche, aber meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich ganz auf die Suche nach einer einzelnen Person, die ich nicht sehen konnte. Was für ein Idiot, ich könnte ihm eine SMS schicken, aber wenn ich dadurch meine Gedanken konkretisiert hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich verstanden, dass das, was ich tun wollte, nur Schwachsinn war und ich aufgegeben hätte. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich nicht aufgeben wollte.

Ich stand nun im Raum und die Hitze stürzte sich wie eine unsichtbare Wand auf mein Gesicht, die Atmosphäre ist nicht sehr verschieden von dem, an was ich mich erinnert habe, ein riesiger Bildschirm in der Mitte des Raumes überträgt Stummfilme, während Rocksongs ohne Pause aufeinander folgen, die Lichter sind niedrig und bunte Laternen sind an allen Wänden verteilt. Selbst das Graffiti und die dekorativen Gemälde haben sich nicht verändert, nur die Anordnung der Tische und Sofas ist anders.

Trotz der Kälte draußen, im Inneren der Bar sah ich weniger Leute, wahrscheinlich weil das Rauchen verboten ist und ich sah wie der Besitzer des Ladens Bier und Cocktails servierte. Negan ist alt geworden, Jahre sind vergangen, aber er ist immer noch ein schöner Mann, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er sich an mich erinnert, also war ich vorsichtig, um keine peinlichen Situationen zu schaffen.

Ich setze mich auf einen Stuhl und wartete darauf, dass er sich umdreht. Sobald er mit seinen anderen Kunden fertig war, kam er zu mir und bittete mich zu bestellen, er schaute mich an, während er mit einem Stück Stoff die Theke wischte.

 _"Ein Bier, das Beste, was du hast."_ _"Kein Problem."_

Sobald der Satz endete, sah er mir direkt ins Gesicht und blieb stehen, drehte leicht den Kopf und wölbte seinen Rücken. Er studierte mich.

 _"Bist du es wirklich?"_

Er scannte jedes Wort mit seiner üblichen Vorgehensweise.

 _"Hallo Negan."_ _"Oh Hölle, Baby, ich habe dich seit einer verdammten Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen! Wie lange ist es her?"_ _"Fast zehn Jahre."_

Er pfeifte um die beträchtliche Menge an Zeit zu betonen, die vergangen ist.

 _"Verfickte Scheisse."_ _"Ich sehe deine edle Sprache ist die selbe geblieben."_

Negan fing an zu lachen und schenkte mir das Bier.

 _"Das geht auf's Haus."_ _"Danke, aber..."_ _"Bitte trink es und sag mir, ob es dir gefällt."_

Ich legte meinen Mund an das Glas und nahm einen Schluck, genoss den weichen, fruchtigen Schaum und die mit Honig aromatisierte bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit explodierte in meinen Geschmacksnerven.

 _"Geil."_

 _"Ich habe dieses Wort bei dir schon fast vermisst."_

Ich lächelte glücklich zu ihm hinüber und schon fühlte ich mich besser, zwei Stunden Autofahrt könnten sogar das wert sein.

 _"Suchst du nach ihm?"_

Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich fast ersticken, beruhigte mich wieder und schauet ihn fragend an.

 _"Wen meinst du?"_ _"Du weißt sehr genau, von wem ich rede, Daryl..."_ _"Nun, nicht wirklich, aber wenn, dann würde ich ihn gerne sehen."_

Negan sah mich seitlich an.

 _"Er ist im Hinterhof und hat geraucht. Du hast Glück, er müsste bald wieder zurückkommen."_

Mein Herz begann unerwartet zu klopfen, ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen, keine Emotionen auf meinem Gesicht zu zeigen und einfach weiter meine nächsten Gläser Alkohol zu trinken. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum ich so aufgeregt bin. Er ist, oder zumindest war er, mein bester Freund, wir haben damals alle im selben Bett geschlafen, wir haben eine ganze Jugend zusammen verbracht und nichts ist passiert.

Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu schämen, aber mein Unterbewusstsein weiß, warum ich hier bin und meine Launen machten es nicht gerade leichter.

Ich nippe an meinem Bier und versuchte, mich abzulenken und nicht darüber nachzudenken, während ich wartete, schaute ich auf Negan.

Ein Windstoß kühlte mein Gesicht und ich bemerkte, dass die Tür hinter mir geöffnet wurde, umfasste das Glas fester, hörte leichte Schritte und dann den unverwechselbaren Geruch, den ich überall erkennen würde. Zigaretten, diese Kleidung und sein Lieblings-Aftershave.

 _"Schau mal, wer von dem oberen Stockwerk zu uns gekommen ist!"_

Ich sah Negan für den Schwachsinn an, den er gerade gesagt hat, und nahm mir Zeit, um damit fertig zu werden. Ich drehte mich um und fand mich vor Daryl wieder und schaute ihn mit stillen Augen an. Ein Moment der Überraschung endete hinter diesen kalten Augen und verschwand dann sofort. Er trägt seine gewohnten Klamotten. Schwarzes Shirt, die Weste mit den Engelsflügeln, dunkle, zerrissene Jeans. Sein Haar war wieder etwas kürzer, das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen hatten, waren sie lang, bis zu seinem Kinn und umrahmten sein normalerweise scharfes, bärtiges Gesicht.

 _"Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"_ _"Hallo Daryl, wie geht es dir? Hast du die letzten sozialen Fähigkeiten verloren, die du in der Zwischenzeit gehabt hast?"_ _"Ich habe dich nicht erwartet..."_ _"Musstest du auch nicht, ich bin hier nur kurz vorbeigekommen."_ _"Okay?"_ _"So in der Art..."_

Daryl grummelte zustimmend und setzte sich neben mir auf den Tresen, drehte das Whiskeyglas in der Hand, dass Negan ihm gerade gegeben hat und schaute nach vorne. Ich kenne ihn, er metabolisiert meine Anwesenheit und ich lasse ihn einfach schweigen...

Negan sah uns an, als erwartete er den Beginn eines Kampfes von einem Moment zum anderen und dann verschwand er, aber seine Reaktion ergab keinen Sinn, wir sind nicht böse aufeinander, wir haben uns nur für einige Zeit nicht gehört und nicht gesehen.

Ich war dabei, meinen Mund zu öffnen, als er mir voraus war.

 _"Was geht so?"_ _"Nichts, wirklich, ich musste nur weg..."_

Er sagte nichts, aber beobachtete mich, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit schämte ich seinen wissbegierigen Blick und ich schaute ihm in die Augen und sah sein Bedürfnis, mit mir zu kommunizieren, ohne etwas zu sagen.

 _"Trink das Bier, wir gehen raus, ich will hier nicht reden."_

Ich nickte, schlürfte das restliche Bier, Daryl trank sein Getränk in einem Atemzug und während er in religiöser Stille auf mich wartete, fing er an, mit seinen Fingerspitzen und Nägeln auf die Theke zu klopfen.

Negan sah mich noch einmal an.

 _"Es war ein Vergnügen, dich wiederzusehen, Baby, besuch mich mal öfters."_ _"Sicher und danke nochmal für das Bier."_

Ich hob meine Hand wieder, er zwinkerte mir zu und mimte 'Viel Glück' mit seinem Mund.

Und ich denke wirklich, dass ich es brauchen werde.

Ich folgte Daryl und er ging zum Parkplatz, ohne auch nur auf mich zu warten. Diese verdammte Haltung geht mir auf die Nerven, ich weiß, dass es ein Teil von ihm ist, aber er hat sich nie so bei mir benommen. Wir kamen auf dem Parkplatz an, er wandte sich mir zu, aber war immer noch still.

 _"Was zum Teufel willst du von mir? Wenn du mich nicht sehen willst, was soll das?"_

Ein Mundwinkel hebte sich und als er den Kopf schüttelte zog er die Zigarettenschachtel aus seiner Lederjackentasche.

Ich näherte mich langsam, hatte Angst, dass er wie ein wildes Tier davonlaufen würde, und ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm, ging langsam herunter, bis ich seine freien Finger erreichte. Ich fühlte, wie schwer er ausatmete.

 _"Ich dachte, du möchtest mich vielleicht wiedersehen."_

Ein Schnauben entkam seinem Mund gefolgt von einem höhnischen Kichern.

 _"Denkst du, ich bin nicht glücklich dich zu sehen?"_ _"So wie du reagierst? Nein."_ _"Ich habe es einfach nicht erwartet, du hast mich überrascht."_

Ich umfasste weiterhin seine warme, schwielige Hand und schaute ihn dabei an.

 _"Scheiße, komm her..."_

Daryl packte mich an meinem Nacken und warf mich in seine Arme, mit seiner warmen Handfläche umhüllte er meinen Kopf, mit der anderen umarmte er meinen Körper und seine Nase drückte sich in meinen Schal. Ich nahm einen Hauch von seinem Geruch und zog mich langsam wieder zurück.

 _"Ich habe dich vermisst."_ _"Deine Schuld..."_

Er nahm eine Zigarette und zündete sie an, mit einem rachsüchtigen Blick, mit welchem er erst mich erst anschaute und dann die Zigarette.

 _"Möchtest du?"_

Ich schüttelte meinem Kopf.

 _"Nein, du weißt, dass ich aufgehört habe."_ _"Du weißt... Er wäre sauer."_ _"Und du tust alles, was er sagt?"_ _"Sei kein Arschloch, du weißt, dass es viel komplizierter ist."_

Er blinzelte mit den Augen und inspirierte mich nachzugeben, mit einem netten Zug an der Zigarette.

 _"Verdammt, dann gib her!"_

Ich nahm die Zigarette von seinen Lippen und atmete langsam ein, schloß meine Augen und genoss diesen verdammten Geschmack. Ich fühlte, dass jeder Rauchpartikel meinen Mund, meine Haare, meine Kleidung und meinen Widersinn verdreckte. Währenddessen hat Daryl sich noch eine Zigarette genommen und ruhte sich auf der Motorhaube meines Autos aus. Wir schauten schweigend in die Ferne. Die Bar von Negan befindet sich in einem Gebiet von einer scheiß Umgebung, industriell, leer und kalt, aber mit Blick auf eine atemberaubende Aussicht. Vor uns erstrecken sich die Lichter verschiedener Nachbarstädte und ein natürlicher See, der jetzt wie ein dunkles riesiges schwarzes Becken erscheint.

 _"Du siehst aus wie eine andere Person."_

Ich wandte mich an Daryl und sah, wie er meine Kleidung, meine Haare, jede Ecke von mir studieren will. Vielleicht sucht er nach Spuren der zerrissenen alten Jeans, den Sicherheitsnadeln, die auf jedem Kleidungsstück verstreut waren, farbigen Haaren, und all das Zeug, was ich schon lange hinter mir gelassen habe.

 _"Ich trage eine Bluse darunter." Ich hob den Parka an._ _"Du hast dich verändert."_ _"Ich bin erwachsen geworden."_ _"Nein, du hast dich verändert."_ _"Ich bin immer noch ich, aber nun mal erwachsener..."_ _"Ich sehe es. Aber ich muss herausfinden, ob es eine gute Sache ist oder nicht."_ _"Es kommt darauf an, was du mit gut meinst."_ _"Wir werden sehen..."_

Daryl ist ein Mann, der viel nachdenkt, aber bevor er ein Urteil fällt und sagt, was durch seinen Kopf geht, gibt es immer wenige Hinweise von ihm und ich habe das immer geliebt, wenn es eine Übereinstimmung gab.

Ich fühlte mich an seiner Seite immer besonders.

 _"Hast du deinen Mann verlassen?"_ _"Jack... Sein Name ist Jack."_ _"Warum ist er nicht mit dir gekommen?"_ _"Er ging mit ein paar Kollegen aus, er braucht es, in der Nacht schläft er meistens nicht, um eine Lösung für seine Klienten zu finden."_ _"Wie zum Teufel bist du an einen Anwalt gekommen?"_ _"Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, ihn gut zu kennen, dann weiß du, dass du ihn lieben würdest und dann ist er dein Verteidiger. Er setzt alles daran um seine Kunden zu glücklich zu machen, aber manchmal ist es destruktiv."_ _"Du weißt, dass du nicht in der Lage sein wirst, mich dafür zu bedauern."_ _"Ich weiß, es war nicht meine Absicht."_

Jedes Mal, wenn wir über Jack sprachen, kühlte sich die Luft zwischen uns ab und ich fühlte mich als würde ich auf heißen Kohlen laufen.

 _"Wie geht es Rick?"_ _"Weißt du es nicht? Er ist jetzt Polizeichef."_ _"Nein? Ja wirklich?"_ _"Ja, ein verdammter Polizist als bester Freund."_ _"Hör auf! Ich weiß, dass du dich für ihn freust, es ist das, was er immer wollte. Er war immer der Ausgeglichenste von uns."_ _"Außer wenn er gekämpft hat."_ _"Stimmt..."_

Wir beide brachen in Gelächter aus und kehrten zu unseren Erinnerungen zurück. Rick war ein All-in-One-Typ, aber wenn er zufällig wütend wurdet oder man ihm seine Freunde genommen hat, hast du schon verloren. Wenn Rick kämpfte und es niemanden gab, der ihn aufhalten konnte, landete der Angreifer sicher im Krankenhaus.

 _"Wow mein bester Freund ein Polizeichef, ich kann es nicht glauben."_ _"Ja..."_

Daryl's Stummheit und das Verschwinden seines Lächelns ließen mich unbehaglich fühlen, ich kann nicht glauben, dass es ihn nach all den Jahren immer noch nervt. Zwanzig Jahre sind vergangen, Rick und ich haben uns in der Highschool kennengelernt, er war ein Jahr vor mir, wir haben uns sofort verliebt und als er meinen ersten Kuss stahl, wurde er mein erster Freund, unsere Romanze dauerte zwei Jahre und durch ihn traf ich Daryl. Als alles vorbei war, waren wir Freunde, wir alle drei...

 _"Bist du nicht hier, um dich selbst zu finden?"_ _"Nein..."_ _"Ich habe fast Angst, dich zu fragen, warum..."_ _"Ich bin für dich da. Ich brauchte nur eine Unterhaltung."_

Ich warf den Zigarettenstummel auf den Boden und drehte mich zu Daryl um, er war zwei Schritte von mir entfernt, die Wärme seines Körpers kreuzte fast meine Jacke und drang in meine Haut ein.

 _"Fuck, du kannst nicht aus dem Nichts hierher kommen und erwarten, dass alles so ist, wie es einmal war."_ _"Ich weiß, aber... Ich habe es getan, ohne nachzudenken."_ _"Du? Du, die jetzt alles in ihrem Leben vorprogrammiert, so dass du keine spontane Entscheidung mehr triffst, ohne alle Heiligen am Firmament zu Rate gezogen zu haben?"_

In der Tat ist es merkwürdig, es ist merkwürdig, dass ich hier ohne Vorwarnung bin, ohne an all die möglichen Konsequenzen gedacht zu haben, wie ich es sonst immer getan habe, selbst wenn ich bewusst das Gesetz gebrochen habe, lasse ich mich niemals von Naivität oder Wahnsinn davontragen, wie ich es jetzt tat, aber diese Schmerzen in meiner Brust haben jedes Urteil verwischt.

 _"Was ist los?"_ _"Nichts. Zumindest nichts Ernstes. Es scheint absurd, ich wollte nur meinen besten Freund sehen."_

Ich verstecke mich hinter Verwirrung, hinter einer vorgetäuschten Wut. Aber das Drama hält Daryl's Blick nicht stand und ich gab mich der Offenheit hin.

 _"Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst Daryl Dixon."_ _"Gleichfalls..."_

Es ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber es kam immer noch aus seinem Mund und ich weiß, wie viel diese Worte ihn hätten kosten können. Und plötzlich nahm er meine Hand und ging zu seinem Motorrad.

 _"Hey, wohin gehen wir?"_ _"Wir werden eine Fahrt machen."_

Er war entschlossen und ich wollte ihm Fragen stellen, wusste aber, dass es nutzlos ist und er würde wahrscheinlich mit seinem üblichen Grunzen antworten. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen wir bei seinem Bike an, er reicht mir seinen Helm und ich zog ihn auf.

 _"Und du?"_ _"Ich werde ohne fahren."_ _"Wohin fahren wir?"_ _"Überraschung."_ _"Überraschung? Sag es mir!"_ _"Halt die Klappe und setz dich."_

Daryl setzte sich zuerst und ich kletterte hinter ihn, positionierte mich ohne Fehler und umarmte ihn fest. Das Motorrad sprang an und ich bermerkte wie sehr ich dieses Gefühl vermisste, das Adrenalin breitete sich in all meinen Zellen aus, mit der vollen Zuversicht, die ich in diesen Mann setzte, ließ es mich entspannen und die Fahrt völlig genießen. In dem Rückspiegel konnte ich gelegentlich sein Gesicht sehen und seinen Ausdruck. Es ist pure Ekstase, scharf und geladen, sicher und frei.

Nach einigen Minuten auf dem Motorrad kamen wir in einem anderen Randgebiet an, sehr nah am See, aber immer noch zu hoch, um zu Fuß dorthin zu gelangen. Daryl blieb vor einem winzigen schmiedeeisernen Tor stehen, die Gegend kam mir sehr bekannt vor, aber ich konnte es nicht vollständig erkennen.

 _"Immer noch nichts?"_ _"Nein..."_ _"Du wirst es bald verstehen."_

Daryl schloss die Tür auf und sofort erblickte ich einen Raum mit einer atemberaubenden Aussicht, der See erstreckte sich in seiner ganzen Schönheit. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen schaute ich mich um, das Haus ist ein offener Raum, nicht zu groß, aber funktional. Die Wände sind mit Plakaten von Vintage-Horrorfilmen bedeckt, der Küchenbereich ist sehr klein und sehr chaotisch, das Ledersofa ist in der Mitte des Raumes vor einem Fernseher von anständiger Größe platziert. Aber das, was mich sprachlos machte, war dieses riesige Schiebefenster, das auf eine Terrasse führt, die fast so groß ist wie das Haus.

 _"Ist das dein Zuhause?"_ _"Ja..."_ _"Es ist wunderschön! Aber wie? Ich meine, wow!"_ _"Das war nicht die Überraschung."_ _"Ach nein?"_ _"Komm mit."_

Er brachte mich auf die Terrasse.

 _"Es ist dunkel, aber du solltest es erkennen."_

Ich versuchte, meine Sicht zu schärfen und der Richtung seines Fingers zu folgen und nein, ich konntr es nicht glauben...

 _"Ist es wirklich der Ort?"_ _"Ja."_ _"Aber wie hast du es gemacht?"_ _"Harte Arbeit."_

Ich schaute genau hin, wo das Haus lag und erinnerte mich an das letzte neue Jahr zusammen. Wir waren zusammen mit unserer ganzen Gruppe und beschlossen, am See zu feiern. Ich, Daryl und Rick sind an jenem Abend auf den Hügel geklettert, den ich gerade bei diesem neuen Haus von Daryl sehe, wir wollten die Morgendämmerung genießen, beschwipst und melancholisch, über die Zukunft reden, wo unsere Träume noch waren.

Einer von Daryl's Träumen war, ein Haus am See zu haben, mit diesem Anblick, der ihn in Frieden mit sich selbst fühlen ließ. Ich bin so glücklich für ihn, nach all der Scheiße, die wir erlebt haben ist er hier, im Haus seiner Träume.

 _"Ich freue mich so für dich!"_

Meine Stimme kam fast schon erstickt hervor und ich versuchte sie aufzuhellen, um mich zu erholen, aber Daryl hat jetzt alles bemerkt. Er bat mich nicht aufzuhören, weil er nicht versuchte, mich zu trösten, denn das Weinen ist wie ein Lachen, etwas Normales, Natürliches, das nicht unterbrochen oder geleugnet werden sollte.

 _"Willst du mir früher oder später sagen, was passiert ist?"_

Ich nickte mit dem Kopf, als die Tränen aufhörten zu fallen. Ich trocknete sie mit meinen Handflächen und versuchte zu lächeln.

 _"Ich wollte diese Überraschung nicht ruinieren. Es ist alles so schön und ich bin-..."_ _"Du bist glücklich für mich, ja, das hast du schon gesagt."_ _"Ja, aber-..."_ _"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab."_

Da meine Ablenkung nicht funktioniert hat und die Tränen keine Zeichen des Abschlusses zeigen, im Gegenteil, der Knoten in meiner Kehle schwoll immer mehr an, drehte ich mich um und tat so, als ob ich die Landschaft betrachtete.

 _"Warum bist du hier?"_

Daryl's Stimme war heiser und sehr tief.

 _"Du weißt, warum..."_

Er seufzte. Ich drehte mich um, um ihn anzusehen und er ging mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

 _"Warum jetzt?"_ _"Ich weiß nicht..."_ _"Bist du immer noch bei ihm?"_

Ich nickte mit dem Kopf, biss mir auf meine Lippe, atmete aus und schaute in mich hinein für die Ruhe, die nicht mehr da war und wahrscheinlich auch nicht zurückkommen wird.

 _"Ich sollte dich rauswerfen und dir sagen, dass du nach Hause gehen sollst."_ _"Solltest du."_

Er ballte seine Fäuste kam mit einem festen Schritt auf mich zu, umarmte mich und drehte langsam sein Gesicht zu mir. Wir schauten uns gegenseitig an, wie wir es uns nie erlaubt haben, uns jemals so anzusehen... Unsere Atemzüge trafen einander und unsere Lippen kamen zusammen... Und genossen jeden Moment. Mein Atem zitterte vor Emotionen und nicht nur das, ich war entsetzt aber glaubte ihm auch.

Was zur Hölle machen wir hier?

Das ist nicht nur ein Kuss, sondern eine Explosion all der verpassten Liebe, die wir uns nie geben konnten. Von all den Worten, die wir niemals sagen wollten, ist die Zerstörung der letzten Barrieren, die wir zwischen uns aufgebaut haben, die am widerstandsfähigste, nämlich die der Angst, Unsicherheit und Vernunft.

Daryl stemmte mich gegen die Terrassentür und hat meine Lippen nicht einmal verlassen, um zu Atem zu kommen. Der Rhythmus unseres Kusses beschleunigte sich mit jedem verstreichenden Moment, hungrig nach gegenseitigem Kontakt. Je näher wir uns kamen desto mehr wollten wir einander. Er teleportierte mich in eine Lust von Begierde, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Plötzlich löst er sich von mir, nahm meine Hand und brachte mich ins Haus, schloss die Tür und begann wieder mich zu küssen, während wir unsere Jacken auszogen. Unsere Körper kamen sich immer näher und ich konnte seine Wärme spüren.

Nach so vielen Jahren berühren meine Lippen die eines anderen als die von Jack, alles ist neu, jede Bewegung, jede Geste, jeder Seufzer. Ich wusste nicht, was mich zu erwarten hatte und selbst das ließ mich nur in seinen Armen verlieren.

Ich könnte mich selbst stoppen, ich bin nicht betrunken, ich weiß, was ich tue und es könnte mein ganzes Leben zerstören, aber sein Geruch, sein Geschmack berauscht mich so sehr, dass ich keinen einzigen zusammenhängenden Gedanken formulieren kann.

Daryl hielt mich fest, stand auf und ging mit mir in sein Zimmer. Er kniete auf dem Bett über mir und gab mir das Gefühl, völlig verrückt zu werden. Mein Herz drehte sich während ich ihn küsste und ich fühlte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, was man immer nur selten gesehen hatte.

 _"Du bist wunderschön."_

Daryl starrte zuerst in meine Augen, dann, er suchte offensichtlich nach etwas, ich weiß nicht was und ob er es gefunden hat oder gar erschreckt hat, weil er plötzlich stoppte, seine Augen geschlossen hat und seine Stirn auf meine legte.

 _"Küss mich, Daryl."_ _"Wir sollten aufhören."_ _"Bitte küss mich."_ _"Was bedeutet das für dich?"_ _"Es ist alles was ich jemals wollte..."_

Ich packte ihn an seinem Nacken und dieses Mal küsste ich ihn und genoss es. Eine heiserer Ton entkam langsam aus seiner Brust und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass wir kurz davor waren zu dieser Intimität zurückzukehren.

Seine Lippen glitten über meinen Nacken, während seine Hände das Hemd, das ich trug, aufknöpften. Je mehr meine Haut sichtbar wurde desto mehr fiel sein Gesicht auf meinen Körper.

Ich knöpfe meine Hose auf und dann seine, legte meine Hand unter sein Oberteil, seine Brust war glatt und sehr heiß. Daryl schaute mich an und flüsterte mir zu...

 _"Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen."_

Nicht einmal ich konnte es noch, ich sehnte mich nach dieser Vereinigung, als ob es von meinem Leben abhängt. Es war wie ein mit Spannung erwarteter Kontakt. Alles um uns herum hörte auf zu existieren, die Welt verblasste, die äußeren Geräusche sind nur noch Erinnerungen. Die Gedanken an ein Leben mit ihm sind ein Ansporn und die Gegenwart drehte sich in diesem Moment nur noch um uns. Es existierten nur noch unsere Schreie, unsere Seufzer...

In diesen Momenten haben wir an nichts anderes mehr gedacht, jede Handlung war auf den reinen und absoluten Genuss unserer selbst gerichtet. Seine süchtigen Augen blieben mit meinen verbunden, sie scheinen es zu genießen, jedes Stöhnen, jedes Wort was ich flüsterte.

Wir schauten uns an und ohne die Barrieren, die wir immer zwischen uns gesetzt haben, wir waren endlich in der Lage uns zu sehen, einander zu verstehen, zu fühlen und unsere Seelen in völliger Freiheit zu erforschen.

Sobald ich seinen Griff losgeworden bin, stellte ich die Situation auf den Kopf, saß rittlings auf ihm und unsere Lippen fingen an sich zu küssen, wann immer sie konnten.

Daryl setzte sich auf und umhüllte mich mit seinem ganzen Körper. Der Höhepunkt war für uns beide sehr nah, unser Rhythmus wurde immer schneller, schleppender, unser Stöhnen füllte den Raum.

Diese unbeschreiblichen Gefühle liefen durch meine Nerven entlang, schleichten sich in jede Ecke meines Körpers und verbreiteten pures Vergnügen. ein paar Augenblicke später pulsierte er auch in mir und ließ seinen Kopf zurückfallen.

Wieso zur Hölle habe ich das all die Jahre vermisst?

Das Gewirr, das immer in meiner Brust kratzte, schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne. Ich fühlte mich endlich frei, endlich so leicht. Es ging nicht nur darum, einen verdammten Orgasmus zu bekommen, es ging darum, pure Lust und Liebe bis zum Kern jeder meiner Atome zu fühlen. Ich war aufgeregt, glücklich und definitiv gefickt...

In meinem Kopf schwirrte ein Gedanke umher, den ich erst jetzt realisierte. Wir haben uns nicht geschützt... In nächsten Moment gerat meine Ekstase in Panik, Daryl bemerkte sofort meine Stimmungsänderung und war alarmiert.

 _"Was ist los?"_ _"Wir haben kein Kondom benutzt."_ _"Nimmst du nicht die Pille?"_ _"Nein..."_

Er legt seine Hände auf sein Gesicht und fiel zurück auf das Bett und legte mich neben seinen Körper.

 _"Mach dir keine Sorgen, morgen werden wir eine Lösung finden, jetzt will ich nicht darüber nachdenken."_

Er sah mich besorgt an.

 _"Eigentlich... Denk nicht darüber nach, ruiniere den Moment nicht..."_

Ich wollte auch nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken. Ich lehnte mich an Daryl's warme Brust und beobachte, wie er nach oben blickte.

 _"Hör auf darüber nachzudenken."_ , tadelte ich.

 _"Was ist, wenn du sie einfach nicht nimmst?"_ _"Was meinst du?"_ _"Die Pille danach."_

Ich hob meinen Kopf von seiner Brust an, um ihn geschockt anzuschauen.

 _"In welchem Sinne?"_

Er blieb still und benetzte lächelnd seine Lippen mit Speichel.

 _"In welchem Sinne Daryl?"_ , fragte ich erneut.

 _"Lass uns warten."_

Die Aufregung ersetzte schnell die Stelle der Gelassenheit, die durch unseren Akt des Vergnügens in mir aufgekommen war.

 _"Daryl...?"_ _"Mal sehen was passiert."_ _"Du machst Witze oder?"_

Er starrte mich an, so ernst wie immer, und mit dem Bewusstsein dessen, was er gesagt hatte, traf es mich wie ein Schlag zwischen den Augen.

 _"Wir sind zwei Erwachsene, wir sind alt genug, denken darüber nach, wir haben unsere Jobs, warum sollte es ein Problem sein? Wir sind doch nicht einmal verheiratet. Unser Timing scheint endlich einmal zu stimmen..."_

Wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, dass sein schweigsamer Geist im Augenblick so geblieben wäre, aber nein, jedes Mal muss etwas zwischen uns schiefgehen. Ich sah ihn immer noch erschrocken an, wusste aber das er mich lesen konnte wie ein verdammtes Buch.

 _"Bist du verheiratet...?"_

Ich sagte nichts, schaute ihn bloß an. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und fing an zu lachen.

 _"Fuck, bist du echt verheiratet?"_

Ich starrte ihn immer noch an, unfähig zu sprechen, um alles, was gerade passiert ist, vernünftig zu rechtfertigen.

 _"Warum weiß ich davon nichts? Warum hast du mir verdammt nochmal nichts davon erzählt?"_ _"Es war eine private Zeremonie, nur die Familien... Und naja..."_ _"Was war das dann? Ein später Junggesellenabschied? Fuck!"_ _"Daryl?"_ _"Nein!"_

Ein verdammter Knoten drängte sich in meinen Hals, aber ich wollte nicht nachgeben, denn was er mir vorgeschlagen hat klang so perfekt.

Er stand ärgerlich auf, griff nach der Zigarettenschachtel auf den Nachttisch und verließ den Raum. Ich ging ihm nach und wusste nicht was zur Hölle ich tun sollte. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte etwas, einen Bilderrahmen, dessen Farbe sich mit dem Rest der Möbel vermischte, ich nähere mich und sah ein Bild von Daryl. Er umarmte ein helläugiges, brünettes Mädchen, das ich irgendwie nicht kannte, aber es ähnelte mir extrem.

Ich hielt das Foto in der Hand und schaute es mir an.

 _"Ist es das was ich denke?"_

Er war immer noch sauer, jeder Blick von ihm war pures Feuer auf meiner nackten Haut.

 _"Also bin ich nicht die Einzige?"_

Ein anderes spöttisches Lachen ertönte aus seiner Brust, er schüttelt den Kopf und streichte mit der freien Hand durch sein Haar.

 _"Ich bin nicht verheiratet."_ _"Wo ist sie jetzt?"_ _"Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."_

Ich näherte mich ihm, die Wut war immer noch da, trotzdem gab er mir die Packung Zigaretten und ich nahm eine heraus, er zündet sie an.

 _"Es tut mir leid, Daryl."_

Er antwortet mir nicht, er war verletzt und ich verstand warum. Er hat mir immerhin vorgeschlagen, eine Familie zu gründen, und nur weil ich es bin, weil er mich liebt, er hat mich immer geliebt und ich hatte immer Angst vor all dem. Aber fuck... Ich liebte ihn, abgöttisch. Schon immer. Und weiß das er mich nicht hasst, obwohl er angepisst ist und ich konnte trotzdem nicht anders, als glücklich zu sein...

 _"Die Zeit hasst uns, wir haben nie den richtigen Moment für uns gefunden..."_ _"Beschuldige nicht die Zeit, wir treffen die Entscheidungen.",_ antwortete er mir und das bedeutete, dass die Wut überschaubarer war, auch wenn sie unter der Oberfläche verborgen lag.

 _"Also wäre die Schuld meine?"_ _"Du bist doch hierher gekommen um mich zu ficken, obwohl du verheiratet bist oder liege ich da falsch? Verdrängst du immer noch die Gefühle zwischen uns, die schon vor zehn Jahren da waren? Oder habe ich das alles geträumt? Ich dachte erst, du wärst nur ein schüchterner Feigling, aber jetzt erkenne ich, dass du eine selbstsüchtige Schlampe bist."_ _"Du übertreibst."_ _"Das glaube ich nicht."_

Vor zehn Jahren, er und ich waren auf der Party unseres Freundes Abraham, in den Tagen vor dem schicksalhaften Date hatten wir uns mehr und mehr angenähert. Meine Geschichte mit Rick war nun ein paar Jahre vergangen, wir fühlten uns allein und wollten immer Kontakt zueinander. In dieser Nacht schimmerten wir wie nie zuvor, wir schliefen im selben Schlafsack, umarmten uns, er machte seinen ersten richtigen Zug, er küsste meinen Nacken und fing an, meinen Körper zu streicheln. Obwohl in diesem Raum noch fünfzehn andere Leute schliefen, begannen wir uns zu berühren, zu verlieben. Unsere atemlosen Züge kündigten unseren ersten Kuss an, aber an diesem Abend passierte nichts.

Nach dieser Nacht konnten wir uns aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht mehr sehen und ich erhielt den Zulassungsbescheid von der Universität, von der ich geträumt hatte. Ich war in die Fakultät für Architektur eingetreten und neue Türen öffneten sich für meine Zukunft. Ich ging, aber sagte ihm, wir sollten unsere Freundschaft aufrechterhalten, ich wollte keine eventuell mögliche Beziehung, um mich in dieser Stadt zu verankern, die mich von meinem Traum ablenkte, ich wollte mich nicht in etwas verlieren, was die Geschichte meines Lebens beeinflussen könnte, meine Zukunft.

Ich habe sein Herz gebrochen. Ich war feige und selbstsüchtig.

Vielleicht, wenn ich davor keine Angst gehabt hätte, wäre es nie passiert.

In diesen letzten Stunden habe ich wahrscheinlich den größten Mist meines Lebens gebaut, nur um einen reinen und einfachen perfekten Moment zu erleben.

 _"Du hast Recht. Ich bin beschissen, ich bin eine Schlampe, ich bin ein Egoist. Ich gehe und tu so, als wäre das hier alles niemals passiert."_

Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer um mich anzuziehen und um meine Sachen einzusammeln, aber Daryl erreichte mich mit ein paar schnellen Schritten, knallte mich an die Wand und drang mit einem Mal in mich ein. Ich schrie vor Überraschung, doch er packte mich an den Hüften, straffte meine Haare und zog sie nach hinten. Er hatte wieder Sex mit mir und küsste mich mit der ganzen Wut, die er momentan für mich empfandt. Ich genoss es aber weinte gleichzeitig, weil das wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal war, dass wir uns sehen...

Dann endete alles wie es angefangen hat. Er ging weg und auf die Terrasse hinaus, ergriff eine der vielen Zigarettenpackungen, die im Haus verstreut waren, öffnete die Fenstertür und der kalte Wind traff mich wie eine Faust im Bauch. Mein nackter Körper zitterte, aber ich bewegte mich nicht von dort weg, sondern starrte ihn an. Er wartete darauf, dass ich gehe, ihn in Ruhe lasse. Also versuchte ich, sein Bild zum letzten Mal in meinem Kopf zu einzubrennen.

Ich ging zurück ins Zimmer und zog mich schnell an und währenddessen rief ich mir ein Taxi welches mich zu meinem Auto bringen sollte. In ein paar Minuten wird das Taxi unten sein, aber ich kann nicht hier oben bei Daryl warten...

Ich nahm mir einen Zettel und brauchte nur noch ein paar Sekunden, um etwas auf ein Stück Papier zu schreiben und dort liegen zu lassen. Einige Tränen fielen auf das Blatt und erweiterten ein paar Buchstaben. Als ich den Zettel ablegte und ging, knallte ich die Tür laut hinter mir zu und verkündete damit meinen Abgang.

Es ist war mittlerweile Nachts, die Nachbarschaft war schwach erleuchtet, ich versuchte zu beschleunigen um die Hauptstraße schneler zu erreichen und wartete ein paar Minuten und sah endlich die Lichter des Taxis kommen. Nun komme ich endlich zurück zu meinem Auto.

Ich schaute auf das Zifferblatt des Autoradios ein, welches 4:10 markierte, also suchte ich mein Handy in der Tasche und ich sah drei Nachrichten von Jack.

 **2:00 Uhr**

 **"Wo bist du? Ich bin zurück und du bist nicht da."**

 **2:15 Uhr**

 **"Wann kommst du zurück? Warum antwortest du nicht? Ich mache mir Sorgen."**

 **3.00 Uhr**

 **"Ich mache mir Sorgen, ich habe deine Freunde angerufen, aber sie haben mir gesagt, dass du heute Nacht nicht bei ihnen warst, was ist los? Bitte ruf mich an!"**

Ich brach in Tränen aus mit den Gedanken, eine beispiellose Schlampe gewesen zu sein... Wie kam es bloß zu diesem Punkt? Mein Leben war eigentlich ein Traum, so wie ich ihn gelebt habe... Aber in den letzten zehn Jahren habe ich meine Liebe zu Daryl rational gemacht... Ich muss all die Jahre verrückt gewesen sein, da ich es nie geschafft habe, Daryl zu sagen das ich ihn schon immer geliebt habe...

Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte ich Jack anzurufen, aber er nahm nicht ab. Ein wütender Schrei kam aus mir heraus.

Das Schreckliche an dieser ganzen Geschichte ist nicht, wie ich mein Leben ruiniert habe, aber wie wenig ich an die Konsequenzen meiner Handlungen mit Daryl, gedacht habe.

Als ich endlich in meinem Auto saß, fuhr ich nur auf der Überholspur, während meine Augen immer wieder tränten. Die Autobahn war halb verlassen, hin und wieder fuhr ein Lastwagen an mir vorbei... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine einfache Nacht mich dazu bringen könnte allein schon eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Ein bitteres Lachen erschütterte mich.

Wenn das Karma existierte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich einen Unfall gebaut, aber nach nicht einmal zwei Stunden später war ich Zuhause und parkte vor dem Haus, es dämmerte schon. Als ich die Tür öffnete war alles still, ich ging ein paar Schritte und auf dem Sofa lag mein schlafender Mann mit seinem Handy in der Hand. Ich legte meine Hand über meinen Mund, um ein Schluchzen zurückzuhalten und um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Dann blieb ich einen Moment lang stehen, um zu entscheiden, was ich tun soll und am Ende zog ich langsam meine Jacke aus, lehnte sie auf einen Stuhl und kuschelte mich neben ihn. Sein vertrauter Geruch drang in meine Nase ein und markierte das Wort 'Verräter' in meinen Gedanken. Ich war still, atmete langsam.

Ich dachte zurück an meine Geschichte mit Jack, wir waren immer ein großartiges Team, wir haben unsere dunkelsten Momente immer sehr gut überwunden, wir waren immer füreinander da, er war immer treu, vielleicht zu oft distanziert, bis jetzt... Wir waren so unterschiedliche Seelen und trotz allem gelang es uns, etwas Einzigartiges zu werden, die Ecken zu glätten, wo es möglich war und uns zu verändern, wenn es nötig war. Meine endlosen Gedanken hörten nicht auf, bis ich alleine auf der Couch aufwachte, fassungslos schaute ich mich um, niemand war da. Hoffentlich war das alles nur ein schlimmer Albtraum gewesen. Doch plötzlich sah ich einen Zettel.

 **"Ich bin stinksauer! Wenn ich von der Arbeit zurückkomme, erzählst du mir, was zum Teufel passiert ist und ruf mich heute nicht an, ich möchte dich nicht hören!"**

Ich schaute mehrmals auf das Stück Papier, bis ich es zerknitterte und aufstand, meinen Mantel nahm, die Brieftasche und ohne mich im Spiegel anzuschauen, hinausgegangen bin.

Ich ging zu einer Apotheke, versuchte an die Gegenwart zu denken, an jede Handlung, die ich mache, schaute die Leute an, bis ich an der Reihe war und kaufte, was ich kaufen musste, und ging wieder nach Hause.

Ich setze mich auf die Couch und schaute auf die Pille auf dem Tisch, ich sollte sie sofort nehmen, je früher, desto sicherer wäre es, aber ich habe sie immer noch nicht geschluckt und ich wusste nicht warum.

Es ist Zeit für eine Entscheidung...

Ich hatte keine Lust, ins Büro zu gehen und auf den Moment zu warten, in dem Jack zurück sein wird. Es ist nur ein paar Stunden her, seit ich mich entschieden habe, was zu tun ist, mein Gehirn sollte endlich in Frieden ruhen, aber bevor mein Körper und mein Verstand sich anpassten und meiner Entscheidung zustimmten, wird es wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Stunden dauern. Während ich mit dem Bleistift auf dem Tisch tickte, blieben meine Beine nicht einen Moment lang stehen und meine Augen wanderten oft zu den Wänden des Hauses.

Die Türklingel klingelte auf einmal und ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich öffnete die Tür, aber es war nicht Jack. Der Mann der vor mir stand, war Daryl. Er hielt den Helm, den er mir gestern ausgeliehen hatte und ohne zu warten was ich sagen wollte, ging er ins Haus.

 _"Wie hast du mich gefunden?"_ _"Abraham, er hat mir deine Adresse gegeben."_

Ich werde unseren gemeinsamen Freund töten müssen...

 _"Was machst du hier?"_

Er zog seine Handschuhe aus und holte eine Notiz aus seiner Jackentasche, ich erkannte sofort das Papier. Es ist das was ich ihm hinterließ, bevor ich ging. Er zerknüllte es und warf es auf mich.

 _"Wieso muss ich diesen Schwachsinn lesen, den du mir geschrieben hast?"_ _"Daryl..."_ _"Keine verdammtes Wort! Lass mich jetzt reden."_

Ich war sofort verblüfft, als ich ihn anschaute, also musste ich einfach den Mund halten und ihn reden lassen. Er bewegte sich auf und ab, mit seiner üblichen Gangart wenn er nervös ist, gab mir eisige Blicke, während er nach den Worten sucht, die er mir sagen wollte.

 _"Entschuldigung, du sagst, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwinden wirst, dass du dich nie wieder blicken lassen wirst, dass du bedauerst hast, was du getan hast und wahrscheinlich der größte Fehler in deinem Leben war, aber FUCK. Ich glaube es nicht für eine verdammte Sekunde!"_

Er näherte sich meinem Gesicht und war nur noch zwei Zentimeter von mir entfernt, seine Iris durchbohrte mich und ich war wie versteinert.

 _"Ich habe eine Menge Scheiße in meinem Leben gemacht, aber ich weigere mich, die letzte Nacht mit einzubeziehen! Fuck... Nichts schien je richtiger zu sein und dieses Mal werde ich nicht da sitzen und zusehen wie ich dich wieder verliere!"_

Diese Worte klingelten in meinem Kopf und seine Augen waren weiterhin mit meinen verankert, mir zitterten die Knie, meine Hände waren verschwitzt und mein Herz... Shit... Mein Herz drehte durch.

Ich war gerade dabei, meinen Mund zu öffnen, als ich das Geräusch von Schlüsseln hörte, also wandte ich mich zur Tür und sah Jack, der immer noch deutlich angepisst war. Sobald er realisierte wer dort stand, schloss er die Tür hinter sich in absoluter Stille und legt seine Aktentasche ab...

 _"Was zum Teufel macht er hier?"_

Es ist das erste Mal, dass mein Mann wirklich zeigte, was er Daryl gegenüber empfandt, er traf ihn mal vor Jahren und wollte nie seine Eifersucht gegenüber meinem Freund zeigen. Er war trotzdem immer freundlich und hilfsbereit, aber ich sah es in den Blicken seines Gesichts, die für einen kurzen Moment immer verdunkelten, wenn ich über ihn sprach oder ihn erwähnte. Und an diesem Abend stand er nun da, schaute ihn eiskalt an und ballte seine Fäuste.

 _"Ich wiederhole... Was zum Teufel macht er hier!"_

Ich ging von Daryl weg und schaute beide an, die zwei Männer meines Lebens und Daryl war der Einzige, den ich je geliebt habe... Der eine dunkelhaarig, der andere blond, beide mit eisigen Augen starrten mich an und warteten auf meine Worte.

Ich räusperte mich, sah mir das Päckchen mit der noch intakten Pille auf dem Tisch an und wusste nun was ich wollte. Ich wusste sofort das ich sie wegwerfen würde und sprach die Worte aus, die mein Leben für immer verändern werden.

 _"Wir müssen reden..."_


End file.
